In the eyeglasses sector there are prior art eyeglasses, in particular for reading, of the foldable type, which consist of a front part comprising respective lens means, in particular a first and a second lens, connected to a respective bridge, and means for fastening to the face of the wearer, in particular comprising respective temple portions for engaging the ears or head of the wearer.
Normally, eyeglasses of the foldable type are particularly advantageous since, when folded and placed in the corresponding case, they have quite small dimensions and are therefore easily carried by the user inside luggage or bags.
Normally, eyeglasses of the foldable type comprise respective temple portions for attaching to the face of the wearer, which are composed of a plurality of parts, in particular by a first and a second part, which are foldable one relative to the other, that is, which are telescopically withdrawable, relative to each other.
In both cases, the parts making up the temple portion are made of the same material and have the same homogeneous appearance, in the latter case with considerable limitations for the creative solutions chosen by the designers who make these type of eyeglasses.
Moreover, this type of foldable eyeglasses normally has a bridge for connecting between the lenses, which comprises respective suitable nosepieces, usually soft, engaging on the wearer's nose, and which is articulated relative to the lenses or frame supporting the lenses using respective hinges, which are usually made with corresponding screws which are inserted in corresponding holes provided in the bridge and in a corresponding portion of extension from the frame of the lens.
One problem seen in relation to these types of foldable eyeglasses concerns their excessive weight and that it would be desirable to reduce it as much as possible.
Another problem seen in connection with prior art foldable eyeglasses, which are subject to many and articulated and repeated opening operations, in view of the use, and subsequent closing, for housing them in corresponding cases, concerns the ease with which they are broken or dismantled, in particular at the hinge points, due to the unscrewing of the articulation pins at the bridge, that is to say, due to the unscrewing of the hinge pins provided on the temple portion for fastening to the wearer's face.
Moreover, in general in the eyewear trade, a general need is felt for eyeglasses where the connection between the sidepieces and the lenses, or the lens mount, is at once elegant and unobtrusive, easy to make and/or practical to use.
The trade also feels the need for eyewear in which the connection between the sidepieces and the lenses, or the lens mount, does not, unlike traditional eyewear, require the use of fastening screws, which are easily loosened and lost, glue, which wears off and allows detachment of parts, and welds, which create weak points that break very easily.
The need is also felt in this sector for eyeglasses which are particularly light and/or comfortable when worn.
The need is also felt in this sector for eyeglasses with which it is possible to avoid the use of an excessive number of components.
Moreover, the need is felt in the sector for eyeglasses in which weak parts, for example the lenses, do not break due to excessively high stresses which are imparted on the lenses by the elements of the frame and/or due to their continuous use.
In particular, the trade feels the need for eyewear with sidepieces and/or lens mounts made of a rigid, though fragile, substance such as horn or the like but without the risk of undesired breakages.